


Meet my boyfriend

by Captain_of_multiple_ships



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_of_multiple_ships/pseuds/Captain_of_multiple_ships
Summary: Wendell ends up in hospital with a small concussion after an accident in the lab. This reveals his emergency contact and boyfriend to the team.
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Wendell Bray
Kudos: 23





	Meet my boyfriend

The day had started out normally. The team had caught a case where a women was murdered using some sort of explosive device. Booth and bones were off to talk to the victims boss (the current prime suspect) and to deliver a search warrant to the property where they work.

Back at the lab hodgins and wendell were setting up an experiment to try and figure out what the explosive device was made of. The boys were super excited as cam and angela watched from the hallway. 

"Its your turn to light the fuse Wendell!" Shouted hodgins with such glee, he pats wendell on the back and then takes three big steps back. 

Wendell cant contain his childlike grin when he starts to light the fuse. He quickly turns to walk over to hodgins when suddenly the device explodes and the force projects him forward causing him to hit his head on the corner of the lab bench and then fall to the ground. 

It was chaos after that, hodgins is shouting trying to figure out why the device exploded too soon and the girls are rushing over to wendell to check he is ok. 

"Wendall can you hear me?" Says cam while gently shaking his shoulders. When they receive no answer, angela and her move wendell on to his back. They both gasp as they see the blood coming from a cut on his hairline. "Someone call an ambulance now!" Shouts cam while gently brushing his hair out of his eyes to assess the damage. The cut looks small but pretty deep so will most likely need glue and stitches. 

The ambulance arrives 5 minutes later. Hodgins is cursing as he finally figures out what causes the quick reaction time. "Damn it! My calculations were out by 0.5g! I could have bloody killed him over 0.5g!" He says starting to get hysterical. Angela rushes over to comfort him and reassure him that it wasnt his fault, it was just an accident. 

In the background cam is helping move Wendell on to the stretcher. He is starting to regain consciousness but still seems super out of it. "We will meet you at the hospital Wendell ok?" Cam says softly holding his hand. Wendell groans in response as he tries to nod. "Hey try not to move too much ok." Wendell pouts at her in return causing all three of them to laugh. 

When the three of them arrived at the hospital, they were led to room 16 by a doctor. "How is wendell doc?" Asked angela. The doctor stopped outside the room, "he has had an MRI which revealed he has suffered a small concussion and we have glued and stitched his head, I must warn you that he is a little out of it so he may say something or do something strange" she explained. "Nothing new there then" said hodgins which caused the four of them to laugh. 

The doctor explained that she has contacted his emergency contact and they are on their way. "Thank you Dr Carmen" said Cam as the three of them entered the room. 

"Waahey my favourite people have arrived!" Shouts Wendell with a massive grin. The three of them laughed as they took the seats around his bed. "How are you feeling sweetie?" Asked Angela. "I'm so tired mum" he whined. Again they all chuckled. 

Cam leaned forward to hold his hand, "you have to stay awake for now wendell, your emergency contact is on their way so you can probably go home soon". 

Wendell suddenly sat up, causing him to become dizzy so hodgins reached out to steady him. His whole face lit up, "my boyfriend is coming ?!" He exclaimed loudly. 

The team were a little shocked but quickly smiled and nodded. "Yes if he is your emergency contact he is on his way" said angela gently. "I don't know you were in a relationship wendell" said hodgins at the same time.

Wendell smile softly. "Yeesss he is and has been since 2 months in to our relationship 3 years ago". The team's jaws dropped, "you've been in a relationship for three years and haven't told me about it?!" Cried hodgins. Wendell reached over and gently held hodgins cheek, "nooo dont be sad buddy, I wanted to tell you so many times but he's more reserved and so we havent told anyone except my mum and his son". Hodgins smiled feeling a little bit better, "so it wasnt because you were worried I would judge you?" Wendells eyes widen, he leaned forward and rested his forehead against hodgins, "noo of course not! You are my brother for life and I know you wouldnt love me any less for who I share my life with".

Hodgins let out a relieved sigh and the girls smiled softly at them both. Cam made a gesture to the door and her and angela left the room to allow the boys to bond. "I love the relationship they have, jack really feels like his big brother" smiled angela. 

Cam was just about to reply when booth came rushing over to them. "Booth? I thought you were serving a search warrant to Eliza's boss with brennan?" Said angela.

He looked a little shaken and his hair was a mess like he had kept running his hand through it. "I was but then I got the call about wendell, bones understood that I had to leave so I rushed straight over here". He explained. Angela's eyes widen as she looked from booth to wendell in the bed. Cam gasped as she also realised. She looked at booth in question and he rubbed the back of his neck while blushing slightly before he nodded. 

The girls broke out into a grin. "I am so happy for you Seeley" exclaimed cam while pulling him into a hug. She could feel all the tension leave his body. "Me too booth, you both deserve to be happy". Agreed angela. Booth pulled back and smiled gratefully at them both. 

Cam could see he was itching to see his boyfriend so she held out her hand and led him into the room. Wendell pulled back from hodgins when he heard the commotion, his face completely lit up as his eyes landed on booth. "Seeley! Baby I missed you" booth blushed lightly as hodgins looked between the two before realising and grinning. "Wendell! You bagged yourself a good one!" It was wendells turn to blush as he slowly reached out for booth. 

Hodgins pulled his chair back before moving over to stand by the girls. Booth took his seat, reaching out to the wendells hand. His other hand reached up and gently moved his hair so he could see the cut and stitches. Wendell nuzzeled into his hand and sighed softly. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" Booth whispered. Wendell slowly pulled back, "my head feels this big" he replied using his hands and arms to show about two feet. Booth laughed softly, "that is pretty big huh" Wendell lowered his hands and smirked looking Booth up and down, "the biggest thing I've ever felt, well apart from your cock" he tried to wink sexually but just ended up blinking. Booth choked on his breathe turning bright red. Hodgins snickered covering his mouth with his hand, angela was grinning with amusement while Cam's jaw dropped. 

"Always knew you had a big one Booth, now I'm jealous I didnt try to get into your pants when we first met" angela giggled. Hodgins spun to look at her which disbelief while cam face palmed. Booth was still blushing but he did seem amused. Wendells face dropped, "no one gets to see booth naked except me, and I'm not afraid to fight you _sweetie!" His_ voice dipped with jealousy. Booths jaw dropped along with cam's, hodgins snickered loudly and angela looked shocked but amused. "Wow Wendell is a sassy little fucker" Hodgins grinned. 

Wendell nodded "I protect what's mine and Booth is all mine" he exclaimed. Booth leaned in to kiss him gently before pulling back slightly, "all yours baby" he breathed over wendells lips. Wendell shivered and then leaned back into kiss him, his arms coming up around his shoulders and gently pulling him forward by the nape of his neck. Booth used his tongue to open wendells mouth and deepen the kiss. Wendell let out a soft moan causing Booth to smirk against his lips. 

Cam cleared her throat, the boys pulled back breathing hard and both looking flushed and a little embarrassed. "I am so happy for you both but I am still your boss and that was getting abit inappropriate." Hodgins snickered again while hiding his face in Angela's neck. Cam turned her glare to them, "I dont know what you're laughing about, two words, Egyptian exhibit". Both of them blushed and looked at the ground. 

Booth smirked "well we need to hear that story". Cam shook her head but an amused smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Out the corner of his eye he noticed wendell slipping into a sleep. He gently shook his shoulders, "darling you can't go to sleep yet, not for a few hours but I will take you home soon". Wendell opened his eyes and shuffled away from Booth, "noo I cant to home with you! I'm waiting for my boyfriend to come and get me" everyone chuckled. Wendell had a far away look in his eyes, "my strong handsome boyfriend, so no going home with other men for wendell".

Angela smiled sweetly "not even the sexy man sat next to you?" everyone chuckled again. Wendell looked outraged, "no no, no one is sexier than my man at home. I am the luckiest guys alive. He is just so perfect! I still have to pinch myself at night when i see his perfectly sculpted face and soft curls lining his pillow." He sighed gently. The four of them were all looking at him with soft smiles. "I can't wait to marry him, I want to spend every day of my life waking up next to him" the all gasped and booth's jaw dropped slightly.

"Wait you guys are engaged?" asked angela gently. Wendell shook his head slowly, " noo not yet but I'm planning to ask him soon, I have already asked parker for his permission and he is going to help me out with some of the plan. He is just as excited as me, he's asked me if once we get married I can help teach him how to play hockey and if we can all go to more ball games! I love them both so much and I can't wait to officially become a family"

Everyone was shocked and speechless. Booth looked the most surprised and his eyes had the start of tears in them. Wendell had started to close his eyes again. Booth quickly reached out and shook him again. "No going to sleep remember sweetheart" he said, his voice breaking part way through.

Wendell opened his eyes again and his face lit. "Baby! You made it! Can we go home now?" He said softly. Everyone chuckled. Booth leaned forward and gently kissed wendells forehead. "Yeah we can go home now baby". He smiled softly.

Booth was incredible happy, his squints excepted his relationship, his boyfriend was ok and he was excited about the upcoming 'surprise' proposal. He had never been happier and could not wait to wake up next to his beautiful boyfriend every day for the rest of his life. He was so pleased that parker accepted Wendell in to their lifes, if he had to choose he would always choose parker but it would be the hardest thing he would ever have to do so he is so so glad that he doesn't have to. He loved their weekends with parker and he could never get over just how well wendell and parker got along. Wendell was wrong, he is the luckiest man alive. 


End file.
